Why Me
by Varia4Life
Summary: What happens when I-pin gets kidnapped while the whole Vongola and its allies are on vacation. The group of people who have taken her want control of all the mafia families. As days pass on for I-pin she makes a new friend in that dreadful place who will help her escape but she also starts to lose her mind with everything going on down there. Will I-pin and her friend make it out?
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fanfiction and its based in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Verse one of my favorite animes.**

 **This will be based on I-pin because for one there's not to many stories of her, second this is have the Vongola Family, Varia, all the Arcobaleno, Giglio Famiglia,Dino, Romario, CEDEF, also Bianchi. I thought about leaving out Kyoko, Haru and Chrome. Let me tell you why Chrome to me she's weak take away the illusion that's keeping her alive and she can't do much. Kyoko and Haru are just annoying I liked them at first but after awhile just couldn't handle it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn all rights and characters belong to Akira Amano.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Unknown Eyes**

 **Author POV** _ **Day 1**_

It was a peaceful summer on the Vongola Famiglia private beach or that's how it was supposed to be. Not even 5 minutes has the whole family and its allies been on the island and the peace is already broken by none other than Xanxus.

"Oi, trash take my bags to the hotel." Ordered Xanxus

"HIIIIEEE Xanxus b-but I-" before he could even finish that sentence Xanxus X-Guns were in between his eyes. Tsuna's face paled several shades but quickly nodding and grabbing the bags and running towards the hotel.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled "Oi why the hell does Juudaime have to carry your bags when you have people to carry them for you."

"Hmph" and with that Xanxus walked away.

"Ushishshishi, look at that your not even worth his time" Our favorite Prince the Ripper Belphegor said.

"Bel-sempai you weren't even worth your family's time." Not a second later were 3 knives in his frog hoodie.

"Shitty frog."

"Hahahaha everyone's so friendly this morning." said Yamamoto

"I don't why I'm here with you people when I could be creating new technology and equipment." Stated Verde

With a hard pat on the back and a big smile courtesy of Colonnello "It was time for you take a break and enjoy some fresh air, kora."

Pushing his glasses back up and letting out a sigh "Don't expect me to enjoy this so called vacation, I'll be in my room." Grabbing his bag Verde started walking to the hotel and the rest of the Arcobaleno not to far behind.

Lambo,Futa,I-pin, and Fran decided to have a race to see who can reach the hotel first, in last place was Futa who has the stamina of a fish out of water, in front of him tied for second was Fran and Lambo and in first place way ahead of them was I-pin.

"I-pin slow down at least let us try and catch." Stated Lambo who was crouched over and out of he got in return was laughter from her.

As she was running I-pin noticed something in the corner of her eye, slowing down to a stop she turned towards the forest to see what it was.

 **I-pin Pov**

I stopped running to look into the forest only to notice there was a black figure staring straight at. I froze in shock I didn't believe what I was seeing, rubbing my eyes and blinking to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me, looking back at the figure it was still staring at me.

I heard footsteps slowly approach me. Breaking contact with the figure I turn to see who approached me I was happy to see that it was Master Fon.

"Is there something bothering you I-pin?" Master Fon asked patting my head.

Nodding my head I answered "Yes, there is something staring at us over in the forest." I pointed over to where I saw the figure.

Looking over to where I was pointing Master Fon took a glance. "There's nothing there, are you sure that you saw something and it is not that you are tired. It was a long ride afterall."

 _I thought for sure I saw somebody staring, maybe Master is right I'm tired. I will take a nap when I get settled into my room._

"You are right master, maybe I am just seeing things." But even as I said that I didn't believe my own statement I know something is there watching us. I'll let it go for now maybe it was just an animal I saw. Making sure the figure was gone I turned back one more time and master was right nothing was there.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

Finally after 30 minutes of walking, longer for those who choose to walk slowly and enjoy the view, all of us took in the grand site of the extragragent hotel. Ceilings that went higher than all of can reach, golden white couches are right in the center of the floor and some alongside the wall, 5 crystal chandeliers hanging over us, granite floors with gold and diamond flakes inside them and right at the back of the lobby was the receptionist with a smile on her face waiting to check us in.

"Its huuuuge!" Lambo stated with so excitement that I thought he was gonna burst.

I had to calm him down before he did end up hurting himself so I suggested we sit down and surprisingly he did without putting up a to one of the couches in the center we talked and waited until Tsuna-nii and Reborn finished checking us in.

"This is the number one ranked resort hotel in the world for the mafia. It has a superior security system that protects us from outsiders, all the necessities that we would need and a great view of the beach." Futa said looking around the room.

Just than Papa came and backed-up Futa's statement "Of course this has to have better security, this is where the mafioso famiglias' go for rest. We don't want trouble or some defects on the island. Don't worry this island safe and even if there is some unwanted company I'll protect you."

"Thank you papa!" The 3 of us said in unison, Futa just nodded.

I couldn't help but think of that figure I saw earlier when we were walking, it's not just my imagination I know it. That wasn't just an animal I saw, the way it was standing was an proof of that, I clenched my fist but if I told them they will not believe me probably say it's an animal. I didn't realize that Tsuna-nii and Reborn had finished checking us in and were calling my name I only realized when Lambo put his hand on my shoulder but I was shocked at the sudden touch that I accidentally grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his had caught everyone's' attention.

"OUCH, what was that for I only wanted to get your attention you were zoned out. Was there a need for that?"

Helping him up I apologized "I'm sorry Lambo I didn't mean it, that was a shock, forgive me."

Brushing himself of he nodded "I guess but your dessert tonight is mine" I didn't mind giving it to him so I said yes.

Lussuria who was the closest to Lambo making sure he had no injuries when he saw nothing he turned to me "I-pin-chan are you okay you seem stressed?"

"I'm just tired that's all no big deal, I promise."

Tsuna-nii walked over with my room card in his hands "Go to your room and get some sleep we'll come and wake you up for dinner, ok."

I nodded and took my key then started walking towards the direction the rooms are. Determined to enjoy this vacation I cleared my mind of everything at my room i quickly unlock it and enter, there's no point to locking it when the only people here is our family. Placing my suitcase on my bed planning to unpack when I suddenly started to feel tired, not wanting to fight it I put my suitcase on the floor and crawled under the blankets.I quickly place an alarm on my phone for 6 pm and then placing the on the table.

Facing the ocean I watched as the wave moved and the sun bouncing of the reflection of the water. _Its so quiet here completely different from our home in Italy. No fighting,busy streets, or will be good for all of us._ Before I realized it sleep had consumed me not long after.

 **Unknown POV**

"Leader the Vongola family and their allies are here."

"I see, we have the most powerful mafia family on the island and they don't even know that we're about top security" I just laughed

"But there's a slight problem." That got me to stop laughing "What the hell are you talking about a slight problem?"

"The young assassin girl saw me but that Arcobaleno Fon came over and told her it was only her imagination and that she was tired."

I was not happy to hear that it made my blood boil, if that girl is suspicious of someone on the island there is no doubt that we will be found and our plan would be garbage. These idiots are the definition of screw ups I cant have anymore of that.

In a low voice I called out to him my eyes covered to hide my anger "Luca get over here."

He quickly rushed to my side shaking in place. "Do you realize how bad you fucked this up for us. Don't even try to apologize for a mistake you did.

Before he had a chance to apologize or beg for mercy I pulled out my gun and shot him in the eye blood was running down his face and so were left over eyes bits that didn't fully disintegrate by the bullet. He yelled out in pain and terror holding his empty eye socket to try and stop the bleeding.

"This is a reminder to all you who fuck up or piss me off. Make a mistake and suffer the consequences if you value your life then do as of you get out of my site."

They wasted no time in leaving picking Luca up to get him treated. _Once I have acquired endless power over all the mafioso famiglia no one would cross me. If they choose to do so then they have a bullet and a tombstone with there name on it._

 **Lambo POV**

 _I-pin was acting really weird earlier she doesn't normally zone out unless she's really stressed or thinking hard. I don't know what she needs to think about really hard about we are on vacation it's time to relax and let loose.I'll talk to her later._

I look at the time and realize it's only 3:42 pm we've been on the island for nearly 5 hours so it must be close to dinner time.

"I'm so hungry good thing I packed some snacks." Reaching towards my bag for food there was a bag of chips, gumballs, chocolate bars, and granola bars, hey gotta be healthy sometimes. Grabbing the chips I go to sit on my bed and get comfortable, too bad that didn't last maybe a minute at most, there was a knock at my door.

" **Knock Knock"**

"Who is it?" Placing the bag on the bed I walk towards the door and open it. There stood Dino with a grin on his face.

"Hello cousin enjoying the stay so far?"

Feeling skeptical of what was soon to be asked I answered slowly "Yeah I am but that's not what you came here to ask me is it. You want something else?"

Laughing he stated "Glad you know well we need some firewood to last us the week for the stuff we plan to do and since you're not doing anything right now it makes you the right candidate."

Makes no sense on why we need wood for the week when we can just use a grill but it's whatever.

I shrugged and agreed "I guess so but I'm not doing this for free, if i'm gathering wood I want your share of desserts for the week." He looked like a kid who got his candy away in which he technically did by me.

Pouting "I-I guess so. Take Futa and Fran with you there stamina and muscles needs some work, major work."

"Nice doing business with you. We'll leave right away." Grabbing my shoes I put em on and walk towards Fran's room since its closest to me. Dino walking away after I knocked on Fran's door.

"Hey Fran we need to gather firewood" There was silence,I know he's inside. Trying once again but this time harder I knock so he can open.

"FRAN open the door!" Soon enough he did, having a big grin on my face and trying to look innocent like I didn't just pound on his door I tell him what we need to do.

Emotionless as always he states "Doing work gives me a headache, not doing it staying here."

"Too bad cause you don't have a choice now grab your shoes we still have to get Futa." Speak of the devil there he was walking out of his room so I called out to him.

"Hey Futa, we need your help with gathering firewood." He just stood there shocked then slowly started to walk away.

"You know I'm allergic to firewood so I'm just gonna sit this out." He pretended to fake cough.

"I know you are lying it's just like how you say that you're allergic to exercise." He tried to run but didn't make it very far and I couldn't help but laugh because he didn't even make it to the end of the hallway.

"Hahahahaha that's a shame Futa." Wiping a stray tear and turning to Fran I ask him to grab Futa with an illusion so he can't run.

"This is also manual labor that gives me a headache." He complained but did what I asked Futa behind us we passed the lobby to go outside to the beach I saw Tsuna-nii and a few others.

"Kfufufufu where are you three going right now." Mukuro-nii asked us.

"Shishou we were forced to go get firewood for the week. It's dangerous to out right now when there's wild animals out there, I say we take Bel-sempai to be our shield."

"Oi crap frog I ain't doing nothing unless it requires me to skewer you." Bel said as he brought out 3 knives.

I don't wanna go into the forest with 2 assassins, I probably won't make it back if I did this denying that Bel comes with us we started walking to our destination before we were stopped again.

"VOOOIIIII, you're missing a brat where's the last one of your little group?" It was Squalo.

"I-pin's probably still sleeping, she was really tired when we were waiting for the rooms. I don't want to wake her up." I was worried for my sister cause she's normally not like this.

"If she wakes up, we will tell her where you guys went." Surprisingly it was Bel who answered.

"Thanks Bel, we shouldn't take too long." Waving good-bye to them we can finally set off what we needed to do, with Futa still don't wanna let him go not because he'll run off but it will take twice as long to get the job done.

 **No One's POV**

Not long after they left Dino, Fon, and surprisingly Xanxus walked out together. Dino and Fon were having a conversation about who knows what but the closer they got the more the conversation can be heard. That topic is not what wants to be heard while on vacation.

"I got a call from Ivan, apparently there some defected mafioso from numerous families that have not been seen for months have decided to attack. I'm having Ivan and the rest of them keep an eye out for anything suspicious, when any of them find something I will know immediately."

"This… is not good, if there are defected mafioso running around they could harm civilians. How long have they been like this?" Fong asked with a worried look on his face.

"We don't know. Ivan is getting all the details so while he's doing that we should focus on having a good time, that's the whole reason why we are here is to forget all that."

"Hmmm" Fon took a short pause "That's not what I'm worried about, what if they are not just defecting, it has to be something deeper than that.I am not sure what, so I will not assume anything beyond my thoughts for now."

All of them heard the end of that conversation but decided to let it go they would rather talk about it all at once in the confines of their rooms. Going about to do there own thing Tsuna and Dino going back to the hotel to get things for dinner, Squalo and Belphegor setting everything up after a few threats from Xanxus mostly from his gun with Reborn and Xanxus just sitting on the beach chair not doing 's to be expected they make the work not do it.

"Xanxus."

Without opening his eyes he answered "Hmm."

"These defectants… do you think they are trouble. Normally they don't do anything but move on from all this, away from the mafioso life, So why now?"

"Hmph, how should I know. I don't worry about trash unless they hurt one of us. But if I had to guess its because they want something that no one else can give them, power or more worst thing about this is that all those that defected have information about there famiglia it falls into the wrong hands who knows what they can 's what I think"

Processing Xanxus's words Reborn thought about who and why they would do this even if they were to work with someone else the result would be the same. So why now?

"Mhmm youre right, for now we will let it be." Leaning back in his chair Reborn closed his eyes and took a short nap till it was time for dinner.

 **Meanwhile behind them w/ Bel & Squalo**

"Why the hell does a prince like me have to do peasant work? Royalty isn't suppose to do manual labor." That earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up let's not forget that you're a fallen prince meaning you no longer can use that excuse. Now get back to work so we can finish this quickly."

It was silent for a few minutes as they were splitting up the work to get things done until it was broken by Bel.

"Why the hell did I-pin freak out on the cow earlier, you would never think she would flip out on him the way she did. Saying she was tired was an excuse and we all know it."

Squalo stopped what he was doing and shrugged "Why do you care they always fight maybe that stupid cow did something to her and she snapped."

"I just want to enjoy my vacation with anything going wrong is that wrong?" Bel finished with a smile on his face.

After that was said it was quiet for awhile, the only sound being made was from the ocean and the wind blowing in the trees'. Thinking to themselves about numerous things that have no reason to be voiced out they continue to wait for Dino and Tsuna to come back so that dinner can finally get started, it takes a while cook as much food as they will for the many people that are with them.

The 3 herbs finally made their appearance with them were stuff for dinner, it seems like they stopped by the kitchen before coming here.

Oregano spoke first "Hello everyone, have you settled in alright?"

It was Reborn who answered since mostly any of the Varia would answer "Yes we did thank you Oregano, can you do me a favor check on I-pin she's been asleep for a while."

"Oh sure I can where is her room."

"Left wing, room 6." She nodded and walked away.

"Everyone should be outside within the next few minutes. Where is Lambo, Futa, and Fran-sama?" Turmeric asked placing the box down he was holding

"Ushishishi, probably dead by now is what I hope."

"Belphegor-sama." Basil sweat dropped.

 **I-pin POV**

 **RING RING, RING RING**

I woke up startled completely forgetting I had set an alarm, reaching for my phone on the dresser it was to far and ended up on my stomach on the floor.

Rolling over and staring at the ceiling I rub my stomach _"That really hurt, I should've just gotten up rather than being lazy."_ Sitting up I feel for my phone around the table next to the bed, feeling a hard object immediately knowing it's my phone I pull it down to my face and turn off the alarm.

" _There still light out so I think a walk is perfect. Gives me a chance to take in the sights and to be alone for a bit."_

Since I'm going for a walk in the forest wearing sandals is not the best option so I'm wearing my sneakers. Before I leave I grab my key card, my phone just incase I get a call and animal repellant that was bought but I'm not sure why when we all can protect ourselves. Actually not all of us Lambo is just a dangerous person in general and Futa is just...Futa so I worry about the a lot.

Walking out of my room and closing the door it slipped my mind that I should at least tell someone where I'm going but all I did was continue on my way to the forest. The walk was only about 5 minutes, when I arrived the sight was just beautiful like it came straight out of a book birds jumping around from tree to tree chirping at each other, squirrels sharing acorns with each other and putting them inside there designated tree holes.I loved everything right now, closing my eyes and standing still to let the wind blow through my hair. I stood there for about 5 minutes before opening my eyes and walking into the forest.

There is no path so I just have to remember which way the I came which can't be hard to do since I have a great memory. I didn't how much I would regret not telling anyone and being to over confident in my mind later on.

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Oregano was in front of I-pin's door getting ready to knock when she noticed that it was slightly cracked, pushing the door open I-pin was nowhere to be seen. Thinking she was in the bathroom she called out to her and when she got no answer she decided to call Reborn just incase I-pin had already left and was at the beach.

He picked up on the first ring "Ciao~su. Is she awake?"

"About that, she's actually not here. That's why I was calling to ask if she came down there, but I guess from your answer she is not." There was silence on the phone for a few seconds before Reborn spoke in a low voice which you never want to hear from him.

"What do mean she's not there?"

"I-I'm sorry but there should be nothing to worry about. Maybe she's on her way over there." Reborn can't tell but Oregano was close to having a heart attack, never tell Reborn something he doesn't want to hear.

"Alright thanks for checking on her. Now come back." With that the call was ended. Placing her hand over her heart Oregano let out a sigh of relief,

"Ah I thought for sure I was gonna die."

 **Lambo POV**

"We've been out here for almost an hour and I think we got enough wood to start off with, don't you guys think." I turn back to look at them and notice that neither of them are listening.

"The birds are nice and friendly, they're bringing me seeds." I worry about Futa sometimes.

"Hey are we done here, I wanna go back." said Fran

"Yea we are, but we can't carry all this by ourselves. So you need to teleport us and the wood back to the beach."

"That's doing extra work that I didn't sign up for." Even though he said that Fran still did it anyway and in no time we're back at the spot we left from.

I waved over to them "We're back."

"Welcome back you three, I see no injuries so I'm guessing everything went ok?" Tsuna-nii said with a smile.

"Yea it did what about you guys? Also where's I-pin is she still sleep?"

"Me, Dino and Rokudo got back a few minutes before you guys did. Just getting ready to start dinner. And I don't know where I-pin is.

Just then Reborn spoke "I had Oregano check on her and she's not in her room. We thought she was on her way here but apparently not."

" _Huh she's not in her room, that's weird normally she would tell someone where she went. It's worth a shot but I can try and call her."_

"I can try calling her even though it's probably won't work."

"Mmmm alright go ahead and try Lambo."

Finding her number I pressed call, after a few rings there was no answer I try once more and the same thing happened no not worried cause she can take care of herself but we are on an island that has a huge forest and as much as her mind can remember things she can still get lost.

"She didn't answer Tsuna-nii, what should we do?"

"What should we do about what?"

I didn't hear Fon walk up behind us and I was afraid to tell him that we can't find I-pin she's like a daughter to he found out who knows what he'll do to any of us. My face paled a several shades when Fran opened his mouth and told Fon where she was.

" I-pin's not in her room or here. We can't find her." It felt like the temperature drops a few degrees which is weird because we're outside.

"...You what."

It was Oregano who choose to speak "She wasn't in her room when I went to check on her so I assumed she came here."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." I only said that to reassure myself more than anybody else.

" _I-pin hurry up and come back before Fon kills one of us!"_

 **I-pin's POV**

Enjoying my peaceful exploring time managed to slip from me and before I knew it I had been out here for more than 30 minutes. The sun was going to start to setting in a few minutes which meant I would soon lose my light. Turning around I start going back the way I came but there's a problem with that… all the trees are the same.

"What… have I done? I'm lost"

 **And that's it for chapter one of why me. I haven't decided how many chapters I am going to do for this just yet but I'll let you guys know when I do but for the meantime Read & Review any tips or details that I missed please let me know so I can improve. For the rating for now I'll keep it at T but as the chapters progress I'll have to change it.**

 **I was suppose to have this chapter uploaded like yesterday or Thursday since I started writing on Tuesday but that night I watched Maquia When The Promised Flower Blooms and it drew me in I couldn't turn my eyes away. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend you guys are reading this chapter I've started writing the next one and it should be uploaded either Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Have a good weekend everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for another chapter. Sorry this chapter was a little late had a busy weekend and I have been really tired lately, but I promise I'll be on time for now on.**

 **Hope you guys had a wonderful weekend!**

 **After a review from last chapter I will try my best to not have way to many POV's since it might confuse you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Oh also I forgot last chapter**

" _This means thoughts"_

"This is speaking"

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I-pin POV**

"What have I done. I'm completely lost." Pulling out my phone hoping to have service to call for help was quickly extinguished when I noticed I had no bars. Frowning I took in my surroundings, the hotel was a 2 story building so there was no way I could see it.

" _I'm a highly trained assassin and yet I lost my way in a forest! That's Lambo's job not mine. Sigh. There's nothing to do but wait here I guess."_

The clearing had a few medium sized rocks scattered so I walk to the closest one and sit on the grass with my back on the rock. And now I just sit and wait.

 **Author's POV**

Fon was not happy to say the least, he was just sitting there quietly with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and head down. I-pin has been gone for over an hour, she wasn't in the hotel or anywhere else so the only place she could be was the forest.

Leaning over to whisper to Fran Lambo asked "Fon's being awfully quiet, how calm do you think he actually is?"

Not even bothering to give him a glance Fran replied "He might not show it but there's no doubt in anyone's mind that he's actually pissed. Fon just doesn't show it."

Finally deciding that enough time has passed Fon opened his eyes and got up from his seat "I cannot sit here anymore while I-pin is out there. She is strong enough to fight against animals but who knows what else is in there. I'm going to look for her."

Lal Mirch spoke up " That's not a good idea to just blindly walk in there and look for her, it won't do anything. Just send Bester to look for her."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Mammon broke the silence "You do realize that Bester is a cat and not a dog don't you? It's like telling a cat to fetch."

Realizing her mistake and blushing heavily she tries to redeem herself "T-that's not what I meant. Don't cats and dogs have the same senses?"

Pushing his glasses up Verde answered her question "It is true they have the same sense but cats hearing and sight are much better than a dogs. Cats can hear higher frequencies than dogs so they like a woman's voice better than a male's. When it comes to sight cats can see better in the dark and can see much more detail at 200 feet rather than a dog-."

Verde was going on and on about the difference in senses to those around him but nobody was listening. Walking away from the unnecessary educational lesson that Verde was giving Fon walked over to Xanxus to ask for his help.

"Xanxus, I already know the answer but-"

"Then why ask if you already know the answer. It has nothing to do with me."

"She is family though why would you not help her. Look all I ask of you is to send Bester out to look for her." Staring at each other for a few minutes Xanxus finally gave up surprisingly and agreed.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not doing this for you, she's the only one I can tolerate." Pulling out his box animal and putting in his Sky Flame Bester came out. "Look for small trash she's in the forest."

"Meow" With that Bester left in search of I-pin

"Do you always have to call them trash?"

"Shut up."

 **I-pin POV**

"OH MY GOD! I've been out here for almost an hour and 15 minutes. Are they really not gonna look for me." Groaning I lay down on grass not caring that my clothes will have grass stains later. Master Fon will not be happy that I walked away without saying anything he's taught me better than that.

"But I have to admit the animal spray that I brought with me is keeping all those wild animals away from me,. It's even keeping the bugs away how lucky!" Putting my head into my hands I think to myself because I must be going crazy, I've started talking to myself in the middle of nowhere.

It was a few more minutes before I heard something coming from the bushes,I quickly sat up and looked in the direction it was coming from. It was common sense that if you hear something never go near it could be potentially dangerous and since its I'm in the forest it could be anything from a bear to a wolf. So instead I quickly jump behind the rock was lying on and hide until the unknown presence makes itself known.

" _I have 2 options, one I can fight against the animal and knock it out or two just hid until it goes away but the problem with that is it could stay here and if I try and run it'll chase me even deeper."_

"Meow"

"Huh meow." Now I'm confused peering over the rock I was delighted to see a familiar liger. I called out to him. "BESTER, oh I'm so happy to see you."

I run over and throw my arms around his neck giving him kisses all over his face. Bester didn't mind this at all, I spoil him with treats when Xanxus isn't looking, he purred at the attention I was giving him.

"I'm so happy to see you my sweet Bester, when we get back and eat dinner I'll give as much meat as I can ok. Now let's go" Standing up from the grass and dusting myself off I follow Bester.

"Hey Bester was Master Fon upset?" Normally people assume animals can't understand questions like this only orders but not Bester. He nodded. I knew what that meant for me, divine punishment. Within 10 minutes we were back at the beach where everyone else was, no one seemed to notice me except Lambo.

He pointed in my direction and yelled out "Ah I-pin's back!" Immediately all eyes turn towards me, smiling weakly I gave a slight wave. "Hi."

Master Fon was in front of me before I could even blink, closing my eyes awaiting for punishment I was surprised when a pair of warm arms circled around "Master Fon?"

"I glad that you are safe" pulling back to look at me "You are not injured are you?" Shaking my head signifying that I was not, he smiled. "That's good now go get cleaned you are covered in grass stains."

"Yes master. Come Bester I doubt Xanxus will care that you're with me." And it was true Xanxus didn't even bat an eye towards us or tell Bester to return to his box and with that we started walking towards my room.

 **Fon POV**

I let I-pin go and get changed after I was assured she was not injured just covered in grass stains. I walk to where Xanxus was sitting to thank him for sending out Bester most likely he will tell me he doesn't care.

The closer I got I noticed that Reborn was sitting in the chair next to him giving the appearance that he was taking a nap but we all knew that he wasn't, for one he would have a little bubble coming out of his nose.

"Xanxus, I just wanted to thank you and your box animal for helping find I-pin." With no sign of acknowledgement I sat down in the vacant chair on the other side of Reborn.

"You're just gonna let her off no punishment or anything for making us worried?" I knew he wasn't sleep.

"No nothing bad happened and besides we're on vacation no point in punishing her for wanting to explore." As long as she doesn't get into trouble I'm not gonna punish her.

"Hmmm I guess so she's your daughter."

 **I-pin POV**

Drying my hair and putting it into a ponytail I walk to my suitcase since I haven't put anything away yet. Opening it up I take out a pair of red shorts and a red qipao shirt, giving myself the ok after looking in the mirror. Grabbing a pair of black and sandals I slip them on and call over Bester who was sleeping on my bed.

"Time to go Bester. I think by now dinner should be ready." Walking out the door I close it behind him and we made our way to the beach. Ya know everytime I go back and forth it feels shorter and shorter and before you know it you have arrived at your destination.

"Welcome back I-pin"

I sat down where all four of them are at the table right next to Fran "Thanks Futa. So what did you guys do after we seperated.

"We went to gather firewood for the week Dino asked us too. Although I had to bribe him with giving up his desserts to me." There was no way the Fran and Futa went willingly they don't do manual labor.

"Actually I was tied up and dragged against my will and Fran was annoyed to the point where he had to agree or Lambo wouldn't stop."

" _There we go, I knew it was too good to be true."_

"But if you didn't go we wouldn't have brotherly bonding time now would we?!" Neither of them gave a sign of acknowledgement about his statement.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun, meanwhile I got lost walking around a forest that had no signs or any type of path for me to get back. But I had Bester come to my rescue in the end." I lean over to where Bester was lying next to me on a blanket and pet him thanking him once more for coming to get me.

All four of us just talked to each other with the occasional jabs thrown wherever but they were friendly so no hard feelings. Soon enough Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and the three herbs were telling us that dinner was ready. It was grilled meat, vegetables and salad, I know I was going to have to force Lambo to eat his salad he always makes some type of excuse to not eat them but not today. There's no running.

Grabbing a spoonful of salad I put it on his plate without him noticing all he cared about was the meat I also put some salad on my plate, next was the meat I grab 2 portions worth for me and Bester since I did promise him. Lastly was the vegetable there was a wide assortment so I grab mushrooms, peppers, and tomatoes since I really liked those. Walking back to my spot I sit down and start eating.

"Here Bester hurry up and eat it." I whisper to him and give him a big piece "Good boy."

"Does Xanxus know that you're feeding him?" It was Tsuna-nii that asked me. "No and I intend to keep it that way and plus it doesn't hurt to spoil him."

I give him another piece but this time I wrap a small piece of mushroom inside, he's exactly like Lambo when it comes to vegetables so gotta hide it.

"I'm also trying to get his diet on track he may be a box animal but he's still an animal and they need proper care."

"Hahaha I guess so now eat you haven't had anything since we got off the boat."

"Ok Tsuna-nii." Walking away Lambo, Futa, and Fran come back and I place Lambo's salad on his plate. "Eat it no excuses whatsoever."

"Ugh fine but only because I get twice as much dessert." Hey that works for me as long as he eats it.

For the rest of the night nothing eventful happened, Lambo got his dessert as promised we talked with some of the other family members and cleaned up our mess to make less work for the hotel staff. It was close to 12 am and I was feeling really tired and so were the other 3 we told them good night and started walking towards our room.

"Hey I-pin you do realize that Bester is following us right, shouldn't he go back to his box?"

I had forgotten about Bester but it shouldn't be a problem right if he stays out.

"Hey Xanxus can I keep Bester for the night?"

"I don't care." I took that as a yes quickly thanking him we walk towards our rooms. Since my room was further I say goodnight and walk into my room.

Turning on my lights I take off my shoes and get out of my clothes and undergarments. I chose a pair of shorts and a tank top for my pajamas it's really hot on the island even at night, then walking to the bathroom I get changed, brush my teeth and wash my face.

I turn off the light and crawl into bed with Bester on top of the blankets, with him quickly falling asleep leaving me to my thoughts. " _I had a fun day even though I was lost for a little bit but otherwise I was happy. There was no fighting occasional angry outburst and no shooting. Haha maybe tomorrow will have even more excitement."_ I close my eyes and fall into dreamland within seconds.

 **I am so sorry guys that this chapter was delayed so much I originally wanted it to be uploaded last week but my sleep has been way off like I wake up early then out of nowhere am tired all of a sudden and falling asleep without even knowing. I don't know what's going on. Then also I have my online english class starting this week and then I'm out of town next week but I will have my laptop so no worries there.**

 **I am super xcited because Kingdom hearts 3 is coming out tomorrow and I can't wait to play it.**

 **But once again I'm sorry guys that this chapter was delayed, the next chapter should come sometime this weekend or Monday. Love you guys have a good week! See you next time!**


End file.
